


Cocktober 2: Haunted Mansion AKA Arise My Pretty

by Glitter_Bug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/pseuds/Glitter_Bug
Summary: Steve and Billy as actors in a cheesy Haunted House.Steve gets into character...Billyreallygets into Steve's character.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Cocktober 2: Haunted Mansion AKA Arise My Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cocktober prompts [here](https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/post/628612324946837504/cockasinthebird-cocktober-prompt-list-rules)
> 
> This was another fun little experiment for me- it's dumb but I enjoyed it!

Cocktober 2 Haunted Mansion

Three Nights Before Halloween

They’re in Family Video. It’s the end of a long shift, one filled with far too many customers with far too many questions. Steve is tired, aching and just ready to go home when Robin accosts him in the back room. He knows what it’s about. It’s the same thing she’s been asking him since last week. Only now, she’s getting _mean_.

“Please Steve, you owe me.” Robin was looking up at him with _that_ face. The one she knew got results. The ‘I have so much dirt on you and I am willing to spill it all if you don’t comply’ face.

Steve hates that face.

“It’s not that I don’t want to do it,” Steve lies, “It’s just that I don’t think I’ll be any good. I’ll mess it up and spoil it for all the kids. I’ll be the Grinch of Halloween. They’ll hate me.”

He’s trying. He’s playing the idiot card for all it’s worth. It’s worked before, Robin’s seen him in action, knows exactly how incompetent he can be.

“Dingus it is not that hard. Learn a few lines, be a bit scary and get paid. An idiot could do it. That’s why I thought of you.” Robin says, “Come on, I totally covered for you after the ‘ _Flowers in the Attic’_ incident- you _owe me,’_ the last part is quiet, menacing. Steve knows he’s not getting out of this one.

“In my defence- it _sounded_ like a romance,” Steve shrugs, “But ok, ok, fine, ugh, fine. I’ll do it. But when I suck and everyone’s crying, _including me_ , know that it’s all on you.” He wags his finger in Robin’s face at the last three words. She leans forward and snaps her teeth at him.

Two Nights Before Halloween

They’re hanging out at Steve’s house, Billy and Steve cuddled up together on the sofa, Robin sitting in the armchair opposite, one leg curled under her and the other splayed over the armrest.

“Please Billy, for me?” Steve looks up at Billy with _that_ face. The one he knows will get results. The big eyes that Billy can’t resist. The ‘I’m your boyfriend and I love you so much and if you do this little thing for me I will be forever grateful and most definitely make it worth your while’ face. He normally uses it to get Billy to make him a snack, or to forget his morning run and stay in bed a little longer. It’s never failed him before.

Steve hopes that it’ll fail today.

Because there is no way, absolutely no way on Earth, that Billy ‘cooler than you’ Hargrove is going to join Steve as an actor in a kids’ haunted house for Halloween. No way he’s going to be the other replacement for whichever of Robin’s flaky drama club friends bailed at the last minute. Absolutely no way. Steve knows it in his bones. Knows that he could offer up everything he has on a plate and Billy will still refuse. But he still has to try and then he can turn to Robin with a clean conscience and explain that he’s sorry, but there is nothing more he can do. He has tried his best and that’s it. Sorry Robs, but hey, hope you find someone soon.

Billy looks at him, a warm smile spreading across his face as he takes in Steve’s expression. “Yeah, sure, why not? I could do with the extra cash. Might even be fun.”

Robin isn’t looking at them, her gaze firmly fixed on the TV, but Steve can _feel_ the smug grin crossing her face.

Halloween 

They’re standing in the foyer of some tacky McMansion, all decorated with plastic bats and paper skeletons. Robin and Heather are already in character, Robin swishing around in a long black dress with a pointy hat, practising her cackle. Heather’s in a black leotard and kitty ears, going through a stretching routine on the floor and definitely putting Robin off her stride every time she bends over. They make a good pair, a little comedy double act with Robin as a witch trying to catch the visiting children and Heather as a clumsy cat who accidentally thwarts her every attempt. Steve watched them rehearse and had to admit that they worked well together, always looked like they were having fun. Even made him laugh a couple of times.

He wishes he’d shown a bit less interest in Robin’s extra-curricular activities now.

There’s a sudden burst of clapping and Steve looks away from Robin and Heather to see a short, balding man step into the room and brandish a clipboard. “Alright then, boos and ghouls, listen up!”

Steve can hear Billy groan beside him, can _feel_ the roll of his eyes.

“You agreed to this!” he hissed, “I was relying on you _not_ to agree.”

Billy shrugged, “You hit me with the puppy-dog eyes, I thought you _wanted_ me to agree.”

Steve’s just about to reply with something sarcastic and no doubt incredibly witty when clipboard guy starts to talk,

“I’m Eddie Majors, I’m the guy in charge of creating our Halloween Spooktacular tonight. Big thanks to those of you who stepped in at the last minute, you’ve truly got the Halloween spirit, or you desperately need thirty dollars. Either way, I don’t care. Now we don’t have much time so newbies over here and I’ll assign you your roles, everyone else- you know the drill.”

Steve and Billy looked around as everyone else moved away, putting finishing touches to costumes or leaving the foyer and heading off into different rooms. It was just Steve, Billy and Eddie left behind.

“Hmmm...” Eddie scrutinised them both closely, then pointed at Steve.

“You, with the hair. Mad Scientist. Lucy will sort out your costume,”

“And you, Muscles,” he clicked his fingers at Billy, “Frankenstein. Go see Shauna for make-up.”

“Frankenstein was the doctor,” Billy said, folding his arms, but Eddie was already striding away, clipboard in hand.

Steve’s costume was easy. White lab coat, long black rubber gloves and then so much hairspray and backcombing that he started to look like Cyndi Lauper. He was ready pretty quickly, and got to watch as Shauna, the make-up girl, made quick work of getting Billy stripped down into a pair of baggy grey shorts. She was entirely unruffled by his bare chest on display, and Steve made a mental note to send Robin her way if the Heather thing didn’t work out. Billy refused point blank to let them paint him green. He just about accepted the neck bolts and the wig and let Shauna paint a few scars and stitch marks on his torso, but he scowled through the whole process, which just made Eddie compliment him for getting into character so quickly.

As soon as they were both sorted, Eddie handed them both a script and led them up the impressive staircase to one of the bedrooms. It was decked out simply, but effectively, as a laboratory. White plastic sheeting covered the walls and floor, and there was a metal table covered with a sheet right in the middle of the room. A few lamps cast the room in an eerie glow, and the sound of a storm played on a loop on a stereo in the corner.

Eddie turned to Steve first.

“Ok we want cackling, craziness, there’s lightning,” he showed Steve a button behind the table. Steve pressed it. Nothing happened.

“There _might_ be lightning. Follow the script and just, y’know, really ham it up. You do any accents?

“Never tried.”

“Well try. Let loose, have fun. Keep the kids entertained.”

Then he turned to Billy.

“You. Lie there until you get the cue. ‘ _Arise my creature. Arise._ ’ Second arise, you arise. Big lurch towards the kids, flash of those abs for the moms,” he tapped Billy’s stomach approvingly, Billy growled. Eddie didn’t even flinch, “Then you put your arms out, big grabby hands and groan. They wet their pants, we hurry them out and there’s five minutes before you do it all again.”

They had a few rehearsals in front of Eddie, got warmed up and into the roles. Eddie was positive, full of praise whenever Steve forgot his lines and had to go off script, actually encouraged him to improvise, _become the scientist_. When Billy rose and grabbed and groaned, Eddie gave an exaggerated yelp and two thumbs up, told him he was _horrifying in the best possible way_.

All in all, they were feeling pretty confident.

And then the kids came in.

Their first performance wasn’t great. Steve was thrown off by the chattering from the little kids, the bored stares from the parents and the fact that he suddenly had so many eyes on him. Any confidence that he’d gained from Eddie’s praise suddenly evaporated and his mind went blank, leaving him scrambling for his script under the table. He ended up completely mumbling his lines, causing Billy to nearly miss his cue and lurch up so wildly that Steve had to grab at him to stop him falling off the table. But it definitely scared the kids; the three in front all jumped, and one little girl burst into tears and tried to hide behind her dad, who gave Billy an angry glare. 

Their second attempt was a little better. Steve didn’t risk any improvisation but he spoke clearly, and Billy stayed on the table. And there were fewer crying children at least, which is always a plus.

By the fifth go round they’d nailed it. Steve was having lots of fun with accents and he was getting a good response from his audience, even if every single one he attempted ended up sending faintly Italian. Billy’s personal favourite was his _Crocodile Dundee_ inspired Australian effort, although he did have to bite his cheeks to stop himself from laughing under the blanket.

And then the door opened to let in the next group of kids, and Billy heard Steve mutter ‘oh shit’.

Billy looked round and saw exactly what had made Steve curse; Karen Wheeler was in the crowd, glam in tight jeans and a sweater patterned with a Jack o’ Lantern. Little Holly was pulling her forward to the front of the room, her face lit up with eagerness.

Billy’s breath quickened and Steve touched his fingers lightly under the sheet.

“It’s ok, I’ve had an idea,” he murmured as the audience shuffled into the room.

This time, Steve really hammed up his role, going entirely off-script with his lines. He switched between accents mid sentences, strode around the room picking up props, talking to the kids and making sure to keep all eyes fixed on him. When it came to praising his creation, he really laid it on thick, “Look at this fabulous creature, the gorgeous man I’ve built from all the finest parts in the land. Oh! This is my greatest work, such an exquisitely chiselled body, the face of an absolute angel and those legs with muscles honed to perfection. And oh, he’s all mine, all mine! He’s the perfect one for me!”

It got a laugh from the audience, even Karen had a smile and Billy could hear the giggles from the kids. He felt a faint glow of pride at how quickly Steve had diffused the tension, made him feel comfortable by drawing all of the attention. But it was more than that, there was something about the words. Billy knew he was hot, knew the effect his body had on people, but there was something more to Steve’s words- something that filled his heart with warmth and sent a pleasant shiver running through his whole body.

And then Steve started to improvise his actions as well. The directions he’d been given had simply said ‘look science-y’ and for the first few performances, Steve’s version of science-y had been to wave his hands over Billy’s uncovered torso; make up something about his “beautiful creature being ready” then throw back his head and let out a truly wicked laugh before stepping back with a flourish and shouting his line.

But now, _now_ he was getting inventive. Laid his hands on Billy’s bare skin, his rubber gloves brushing over Billy’s nipples each time he stroked. Then they started to work their way under the sheet, stroking over Billy’s firm stomach. Not low enough to be suspicious, but just close enough to tease.

Billy sucked in a breath as Steve repeated the motion, as he caressed Billy’s check and ran a hand through his hair, as he squeezed Billy’s arms before moving away. Billy could feel goosebumps sprouting on his skin, and they definitely weren’t just from the cold metal of the table. He looked up as Steve threw back his head, feeling a faint, familiar stirring in his groin as Steve’s throat bobbed with his cackle. He was so fixated on watching line of Steve’s jaw that he almost missed his cue again.

And Steve didn’t stop.

Billy had thought the added little touches had just been for reassurance while Karen was in the room, but Steve clearly had other ideas. For the next four performances, he kept up the extra physicality- adding in a pinch which made Billy shiver and a moment where he dipped his head next to Billy’s ear to stage-whisper, ‘my beautiful one’, lips ghosting over Billy’s skin. Billy was _just about_ holding it together, pressing his lips together, squeezing his hands into fists and picturing his old Aunt Rita getting out of the bath. 

When it came to their five-minute break, Billy scrambled to sit up, pooling the sheet around his waist and arranging it artfully. Steve shook off his lab-coat and started pulling off his long gloves with a snap that went right to Billy’s dick.

Eddie stuck his head around the door. “Ok guys, excellent work. We’ve not got any more bookings for tonight, but there’s still a chance of some walk-ins. If we’ve not had anything in the next half hour we’ll close up, but hang on til then, OK?”

“Fuuuuuck” Billy groaned, resting his head in his hands,

“You are literally just lying down, how hard can it be?” Steve hopped up on the table to join him, pressing his knee into Billy’s.

“Oh it’s pretty fucking hard right now,”

“What?”

“You and your goddamn teasing. Getting all handsy back there. It’s got me all riled up here.”

Billy shifted the sheet to the side and Steve could see exactly what he meant. “And that costume doesn’t help. I’ve been arising and arising until I’m gonna fucking pop”

“What is it the hair? The lab coat? The gloves? The accent?” Steve moved a hand over to Billy’s bare thigh, squeezed it firmly.

“I dunno,” Billy’s voice was rough, a combination of the growling taking its toll and the sudden rush of heat he could feel in his stomach, “but it’s working, it’s really working.”

Steve smirked, an utterly devious look crossing his face.

‘Vell vell vell my pretty,’ he purred, and Billy wasn’t sure whether he was shooting for German or Transylvania or what, but he knew it was having an effect, ‘is zumbody getting all reazzy for their Master to-fuck I can’t keep this up!’’ Steve dissolved into giggles, looking over at Billy who was biting his lip and squirming under the sheet.

“Seriously? You’re really into this?” Steve’s voice dropped low, his hand moved higher up Billy’s leg, fingers ghosting over his crotch.

Billy squirmed, pushing against Steve’s hand. He made a little groan as Steve started to rub a little more, “Fuck, yeah.”

“Hang on,” Steve dropped down from the table and slid the little lock on the door, “Don’t want any _walk-ins_ ,” he grinned. He paused before moving back to Billy, grabbing his lab coat off the floor and slipping it back on. Then he picked up both of the long rubber gloves, stretching them out as he walked slowly over to the table, a manic grin on his face,

“Look at you my beautiful one, sitting there waiting so patiently.” He’d given up on the accent, but Billy didn’t even care, gaze locked on Steve as he pulled the first glove onto to his arm, stretching it past his elbow and then letting go. Steve watched as Billy blinked when the rubber snapped, saw how Billy’s cock twitched under the shorts that gave absolutely everything away. Steve smiled, pulled on the other glove even more slowly, really stretched it out and took his time wriggling each finger right in place. Billy’s eyes were wide, taking in every single move that Steve made.

“Oh, I think I’ve found what you like,” Steve’s voice was a purr as he moved closer to Billy, “lie down, let me try something.” Billy almost slammed himself back down on the table, sheet slipping to the floor in his haste to obey. Steve leant over him, repeated the strokes and gestures he’d been using on Billy before, but firmer this time- the rubber of the gloves dragging over Billy’s skin, a prickle of heat from the friction as Steve traced his fingers up and down Billy’s arms, his chest, his stomach, gripping at his hips and slowly pulling the shorts down, then sliding his hand around to to squeeze at the firm flesh of Billy’s ass. Steve’s touch softened slightly, becoming more of a light press as he moved his fingertips to Billy’s balls- gently cupping them, rolling them, before moving his hand away. Billy gasped, his hips bucking as he tried to keep in contact with Steve, who wagged a finger at him,

“Now now, thought you were being good for me,”

Billy let out a grumble, but he lay back down.

“That’s better,” Steve said. He moved his hands back to Billy’s hips, held him tightly and let his thumbs drift in teasing strokes against his inner thighs, moving lightly over the sensitive skin there. Steve dipped his head down, his tongue lapping along the same path, first one on side, then the other, creating just enough moisture that the friction of the gloves wasn’t painful. Billy’s hands twitched, itching to grab at Steve’s hair, move his head, but he held position and kept them by his side.

“That’s more like it,” Steve whispered, his breath catching on the wetness his tongue had left, and sending a shiver through Billy, “You’re doing so well,”

Steve stood up slowly, letting his lips press oh-so-gently against Billy’s cock as he lifted his head up. Billy gasped at the slight touch, fingers drumming on the table as he fought to stay still, forced himself not to buck up and chase Steve’s mouth.

“You want a treat baby?” Steve cupped Billy’s jaw with one gloved hand. Billy nodded frantically, opening his mouth and sucking on Steve’s finger, covering his teeth with his lips and swirling his tongue against the glove, moaning softly as the rubber taste filled his mouth. Steve pushed in another finger, stretched Billy’s lips out wide.

“Get them nice and wet baby, don’t want this to hurt.” Billy obeyed, licking and slurping so desperately that he could feel drool running down his chin. He didn’t care, lost in the taste in his mouth and the slight tug at his lips as Steve moved his fingers in and out, making sure that they were well coated in Billy’s spit. Steve pulled them out a little, let his palm rest against Billy’s drool-soaked chin and rubbed at the wetness there, making sure that as much of his glove was a covered as possible.

“That’s it, want this to feel so good for you,” Steve brought the glove up to his own mouth, spat a couple of times onto the palm and then rubbed his fingers into it, “Lemme hear you, baby, wanna know if you like it.”

And with that, Steve placed the spit-soaked glove onto Billy’s cock, hand wrapping around the top of it loosely, fingers spreading through the wetness he found there. Billy was dripping, absolutely weeping, and Steve no longer worried about the friction, letting his grip get a little firmer as he slid the glove down, squeezing his fingers loosely when he reached the base. He repeated the strokes, his hand sliding up and down Billy’s cock, thumbing around the head each time and spreading more and more of Billy’s precum over his cock and on the glove.

Billy was panting above him, his eyes closed tightly and his head thrown back as he breathed out Steve’s name, “Oh fuck Steve, fuck it’s so fucking good.”

Steve took his hand away for a moment, holding the now soaked glove up so that Billy could see it glistening with wetness, the black rubber shining in the low lights.

“Look at this baby, look at what you’ve done,” Steve rubbed his hands together, spreading the slick around, “Definitely earned a treat now.”

Steve stroked his other hand around Billy’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze and leaving a sticky handprint, before he reached a little further, gently tracing his index finger around Billy’s rim, pressing in just slightly, teasing, before drawing it out slowly and repeating the circles. Billy began to writhe, biting on his lip and letting out a series of breathy moans.

“Oh please, please Steve. Just, just…please,”

“Please what?” Steve grinned, squeezing the fingers around Billy’s cock just a little more, one after the other like a wave.

“More, please just more.”

“More what?” Steve started to move his hand away, loosened his grip just a little, and Billy _howled_.

“Touch me, just please fucking touch my cock- I need, fuck, I need you to… _please._ ”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Steve slid his hand up and down Billy’s cock again, quickening his strokes. He knew that Billy was getting close, could see the muscles in his thighs tensing and could feel Billy’s cock start to give a tell-tale throb on every stroke.

“Steeeeeve,” Billy growled out, “I’m gonna…”

Steve pushed his index finger into Billy’s hole at the same time as he gave Billy’s cock a series of even quicker strokes, twisting his hand round on each. Billy let out a cut-off wail, muffling it by biting on his arm, and Steve could feel warmth even through the glove as Billy came right into his hand. He was moaning into his arm, a stifled series of _fuck_ and _yes_. Steve stroked him through it, then loosened his grip, moving his other hand away from Billy’s ass and coming up to hold his hip as he shuddered in the aftermath. Steve waited until Billy stilled, then moved his hands away, peeling off the sodden gloves and dropping them onto Billy’s bare chest with a splat.

“Really hope Eddie didn’t want those back,” he grimaced.

“Fucking worth the damage deposit,” Billy grinned, “Now why don’t you get up here and we see how sturdy this damn table is?”


End file.
